


Mengejar kereta

by ShioriTs



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriTs/pseuds/ShioriTs
Summary: Edward dan Al berlomba mengejar kereta.





	Mengejar kereta

“Ayo, cepat Al, kita hampir ketinggalan kereta!” Edward berseru-seru. Geraknya lincah menyelinap di antara ibu-ibu yang menggendong bayi, penjual-penjual makanan; hampir saja menyenggol porter yang sedang memanggul barang.

“Sialan. Kalau berjalan hati-hati, _Midget_!”

Edward tak peduli. Ia memasukkan tangan ke saku, mengecek lipatan tiket kereta masih berada di sana. Tanpa mengecek dua kali ia berbelok, mengangkat kaki tinggi-tinggi sambil menarik pegangan di pintu lokomotif.

Führer memanggil Elric bersaudara ke _Central_.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya mereka tidak pergi ke sana. Mustang telah mencapai impiannya. Lelaki itu bisa memerintah dengan lebih semena-mena sekarang. Wajah Edward terlihat aneh saat membayangkannya. Bagaimana mungkin Letnan Hawkeye betah sekali menemani sang _Flame Alkemis_ selama ini?

“Kalau sudah sampai _Central_ , kita harus memberi salam dengan benar pada Führer baru kita.” Laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu masih bersemangat.

Kereta mulai bergerak perlahan meninggalkan stasiun Risembul. Dari jendela nampak sisa-sisa pembangunan rel kereta baru. Amestris sedang berbenah besar-besaran setelah kejadian yang ditimbulkan _Father_ dan komplotannya.

Edward berbicara panjang lebar.

Ia menoleh ke sebelah kanan menemukan seorang laki-laki telah terlelap memeluk keranjang ayamnya. “Kita akan mengunjung—“

Kepala Sang Metal Alkemis ganti menoleh ke kiri. Ia kemudian melompat pergi. Suara kokok ayam di belakang menyertainya.

Pandangan Edward menyusuri bangku-bangku. Nihil. Alphonse tak terlihat di mana-mana. Mengerling ke arah kaca bangku di ujung lokomotif, ia mengerutkan kening. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang cepak berlari berusaha menjajari gerbong tempat Edward berada. Tangannya melambai-lambai. Mulutnya membuka tutup. Tentu saja Edward tak bisa mendengar suaranya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Edward menuju bordes. Tubuhnya keluar separuh, sebelah tangannya mengulur.

“Ayo, Al!!”

Gayung tak bersambut.

Jarak mereka sedikit demi sedikit bertambah lebar.

“ _Nii-san! Cepat turun. Kau salah kereta!”_ []

**6 April 2018**

**Author's Note:**

> Karakter FMA sepenuhnya milik Hiromu Arakawa-sensei. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sepeserpun.


End file.
